


The Magic of Popsicle Snowmen

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [20]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, manips, tol_eressea, yuletide stocking stuffers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's gift from Sean's youngest daughter takes on a whole new meaning at Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Popsicle Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

> Written December 24, 2013 for the Yuletide Stocking Stuffers celebration at the Tol_Eressea Community at Dreamwidth.
> 
> Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe, with accompanying manip by me.

Elijah loved opening presents from Sean's daughters. At seventeen, Ally had graduated to buying gifts, usually small, inexpensive ones, but it made her feel like a grownup to be able to give him something she hadn't made herself. Her sisters Lizzie and Bella, at eleven and eight, were still into making their presents, and each year he looked forward to seeing the masterpieces they made for him out of clay, paper clips or construction paper.

Sean watched as Elijah opened his Christmas gifts from the girls. When he opened the one from Sean's youngest, rather than the big smile Sean expected to see, he was taken aback to see that Elijah was crying. Failing to suppress a laugh, Sean said, "I can't believe you're getting emotional over Popsicle snowmen." 

"I happen to love Popsicle snowmen, but that's not it." Elijah wiped his eyes. "To your girls I've always been _Uncle Lijah_ , and after you left Chris and moved in here with me, I was afraid that was going to change."

"And you're crying because it hasn't?" Sean wanted to know.

Elijah shook his head. "No, because it has."

Sean looked stricken. "Did Chris say something to you?" he asked worriedly. "Did the girls?"

"No, Sean."

"Then what are you talking about?"

Elijah reached for Sean's hand. "Lizzie and Bella have known me all their lives, and Ally most of hers, but when I took you away from Chris, away from them, I didn't think they'd accept my new role in your life."

"The girls love you," Sean assured him.

"I know they do."

Sean looked exasperated. "Then I don't get it."

Elijah picked up the gift wrapping and held it out. Sean still didn't understand, until he read the gift tag attached to the colorful Christmas paper.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/SeanElijah%20Christmas%202013/BellaGiftTag.jpg.html)

When Sean took Elijah in his arms, his own eyes were glistening with tears.


End file.
